That Should Be Me
by UnknownPerson24
Summary: Naruto has this everlasting love for his girlfriend, but his girlfriend doesn't really care, because she likes someone else. Will Naruto move on?  Title and story was thanks to Justin Bieber's That Should Be Me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was listening to Justin Bieber's That Should Be Me, and thought that I could make a fanfic out of it. I'm a NaruSaku fan, but I want to dedicate this to a friend, who is a SaiSaku fan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright Saturday morning, a good reason to be happy. The sun is up and about, and people can have fun, since there are no enemies lurking and no classes. People in the city can have a time to relax and enjoy this Saturday, and just enjoy themselves. Everyone's happy-except for one.<p>

On a particular beach, where two lovers stand, there is sadness and despair. Depression can be felt if you went near them, that's how sad they, well, more likely, he was. His gloom can be smelled in the air even a foot away. Why? Because he was normally happy, cheery, for his one and only. But this time, it was his 'one and only' who can make him grief like never before.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, I just," Then the pink headed girl shifted her weight into her other leg, looked at the sky, then continued, "we just need some time away from each other." Sakura Haruno said while gazing at her now ex-boyfriend. His eyes are not that majestic anymore for her, his looks are nothing compared to the others now.

"Is it…" Naruto paused and gulped, as if he has trouble saying the next six words. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asked sincerely and looked at his ex's green orbs, not filled with tears, which surprised him. What surprised him more is that he was the one with water on the eyes.

Sakura nodded and tried, yes, _tried_ to look as sad as Naruto was, but she failed. She knows that he won't notice, and she's right. Naruto was too sad to notice what she felt or looked like. She looked down and as if though examining her shoes, she didn't look up.

Naruto was stumped. He tried to be a gentleman, he _tried his best._ Wasn't that enough? He made sure that he was sweet enough to make Sakura melt. He made sure that his clothes were to her liking. Was that not enough? Rage and sadness filled him, but there's nothing he could do. That's what Sakura likes to do; he couldn't stop her, could he?

"Sakura, I…" He placed his hands on the shoulder of the emerald-eyed girl, "I love you very much. Please don't do this." The girl stared at him for seconds and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." She replied in a whisper. She turned her back, and walked away as if nothing happened, leaving poor Naruto standing on the beach. There was silence everywhere, except for the waves splashing on to the sand and the occasional sounds of birds flying above. The sorrow was too much to handle for the 'trying-hard' boyfriend, and so he sat onto the sand and faced the sea.

Naruto was recalling many times that he was happy with his ex girlfriend, but every time he does, it always ends up to today. _The saddest day in my whole entire life is today. It's like the world is gonna end today,_ he thought. He was still remembering good times and being sad about today when his stomach grumbled. The kyubii then realized that it was time for lunch, and he should get ramen from his favorite ramen shop.

Walking down past the street and making his way to the ramen shop, he was just looking down, not daring to face people with his kind-of red and puffy eyes. He quietly made his way there, and sat on a stool close to the counter. The chef was rather a close friend of his, since he was always there, except when he's on a date with Sakura.

"Why the long face, Naruto?" The chef asked him curiously_. He wasn't this sad before_, he thought. _Maybe he had a fight with his girlfriend, or maybe... She broke up with him._

"It's nothing. Please bring me the usual ramen." Naruto replied blankly, his eyes just on the table and not facing the chef. He sighed loudly, making it a sign that he doesn't want to talk about it. The chef shook his head and went to cooking Naruto's favorite order of ramen.

The sound of cooking ramen was heard, and nothing else. Naruto just sat there, motionless like a statue. His chest going up and down, motioning that he's breathing, and the opening and closing of his eyelids are just the ones in his body moving. His body was there, but his mind wasn't. His mind was somewhere else, inside a memory, which is happy. His fun memories were eating him alive, and if it wasn't for the chef, he would have been staring at nothingness forever, not wanting to leave the memories behind.

"Here's your ramen." The chef said, making him snap out of his little memory-fantasy. The chef handed Naruto a big bowl of noodles, with soup, some pieces of meat and a naruto on the side.

Naruto nodded and said a quiet thank you to the chef, who also nodded back. He ate his food quietly, which again, is not his usual self. He usually is loud in eating a ramen, slurping and gulping down as fast as he can, but today, he took his time and finished it without a sound.

When the bowl was empty, he paid and silently went out of the store to go home and sulk there. Still thinking and not having fun, he slowly walked while staring at the ground. He just looked up when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Oi! Naruto! Stop walking!" The voice told him. He did stop walking, and stood there waiting for the person who called him. When that particular person appeared, Naruto saw that this person has a big white dog. The person has brown messy hair, black eyes, and distant red fang making. _That's the mark of an Inuzuka_, he said in his mind. He was right; that person was Kiba Inuzuka, a very good friend of his.

"Rumors are spreading around like wild fire. They say that you and Sakura broke up this morning. Is it true?" He asked while catching his breath. He was bent down holding his knees, and was inhaling deep breaths. He clearly was tired.

"Why didn't you ride Akamaru so that you won't get tired?" Naruto eyed them curiously. The dog lover scratched his neck in an awkward fashion, and just grinned at his best friend. Naruto sighed and continued so that he can answer Kiba's question. "Yeah."

Kiba sat down on the dry ground, and stared at him. They were friends for a long time, and just by staring at each other, they know what the other one wants to say. Naruto's eyes were saying to leave him be for a time being while Kiba's eyes were sorry. With that, they both nodded and Kiba rode Akamaru and went away. Naruto blinked, sighed, shook his head and started to walk to his house.

xxx

Three months have passed ever since that heart break incident, and still, Naruto could not move on. The words, the moments, everything, he could remember it ,like it happened yesterday. He was on the beach where his heart was shattered. He didn't know why he went here, of all the places.

For the past three months, people were talking about him and his ex. They laughed at him, because people knew that he was just being played. She didn't love her, but he did. But in his mind, in his heart, it was still Sakura, and no one else. People started saying that they say Sai, a black haired and black orbed person, and Sakura was seen in the movie theater. Having fun, like she didn't broke anyone's heart before.

_Should I fight for my love?_ He asked himself, but immediately contradicted himself. _No, I can't. I won't. Sakura-chan is happy without me. I tried being happy without her, but…_

Naruto walked down the road again, but this time, he passed by the park. He saw two silhouettes sitting on the swing. It was Sakura and his new boyfriend. Naruto didn't think twice, he just crouched and 'spied' behind a big bush, hoping that they wouldn't see him. He was on a good spot, not the best though; it was somewhere close enough to see what they're doing, but far enough to hear what they're saying.

The raven haired man held hands with the cherry blossom. They smiled at each other, and talked, then laughed.

_That should be me,_ Naruto murmured.

Sai didn't stop holding hands with his girlfriend. He took a long but small white box with a pink ribbon on it, and gave it to Sakura. Sakura eyed it with inquisitive. She stopped her hand from embracing her boyfriend's hand, and took the box. When she opened it, her eyes twinkled with happiness. It was a necklace, with a pink heart as a pendant.

_That should be me, buying you gifts, making you laugh, holding your hand._ Naruto again murmured. He was supposed to be the one. He felt him weaken, and also felt a tear on his cheek. His cheek, where Sakura kissed before. _Everything that he's doing, that should be me._

The two lovers stood up, and faced each other. Sakura gave Sai the necklace and turned her back on him. Sai knew what she wanted him to do, and so, opening the lock on the necklace, he placed it on his loved one's neck and then closed it again. It fitted Sakura perfectly, that is, for Sai.

They now stood facing each other. And their body is getting closer to each other. They were hugging for a moment or two, which broke Naruto's heart, again. He wanted to shout because of what he's feeling right now. But anger and jealousy came last, when Sai bended and made his lips touch his girlfriends'.

_That should be, feeling your kiss. This is so wrong. _Naruto paused, then continued. _Why can't I move on?_

He ran away as fast as he could and made his way to his home, to his room. He knows that he acts like the girl, but he couldn't help it. He lost his love to another guy. And he can't have her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's sad. Just like my other stories. *face palm*. But some reviews might brighten my day and I might make happy stories. *wink, wink* *smug face*.**


	2. Author's Note

reira-sama, Echo Uchiha, Animechild97- Thank you for finding the story quite entertaining and for leaving some nice words on the review.

Facepalming Frank- You're right. I didn't get that much positive reactions to other readers. If you knew that it's going to fail, then why'd you read it? Just asking, though.

To those Anons who gave some negative stuff about the story- Well, I appreciate that you said what's on your mind about the story. Sorry for putting it on the wrong category, but I made it on a Sai/Saku category now. I'm not really a JB fan, I just liked that song. But thanks for reading.


End file.
